Hidden Strength
by KiTtEn18sMiLe
Summary: BoyXBoy. Naruto has always had a sunny cheerful disposition. He has seemed by all accounts a moron. What if he was stronger than anyone ever imagined? What if he kept his intelligence hidden?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I have a sequel planned for this fic. It will be a crossover of Prince of tennis and Naruto. Just letting you know before you start reading this. If you want to read the prequel POT Fic that goes with it- it's titled, 'Prodigy'. Then by all means read it, it's under E. Ryoma , prince of tennis. This as well as 'prodigy' were made as prequels to better understand a future story titled 'Journey'. If you want more information visit my Profile page. There are summaries there.

This will partially follow the anime. There will be parts but mostly different like... conversations, and all fight scenes will be changed. So consider that my warning. So don't expect me to go flipping back and forth from my writting to the anime or even the manga and making them in sync. Because I don't have the patience for it. They will be different.

Hidden Strength

Prologue

_Flashback_

_Three children. Their faces were so innocently content. Two sat peacefully enjoying the wind as it carressed their sweaty bodies. After a day of training, this was peaceful. Konoha was truly a beautiful place. They sat on the head of the fourth Hokage. _

_The third shuffled uneasily. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He clamped it shut. Just to try once more, and only until the fifth try was he successful. _

_"Tou-san says we have to go." The child spoke quietly, much to the other two's surprise. His greenish hair fluttered in the wind. Framing his baby features. Five year olds all of them, and yet this was what they would discuss. A best friend leaving. It was gut wrenching._

_"Why?" Another spoke. His hands in his pockets, as he kicked a few stray pebbles. His midnight black hair falling around his round cheeks. The Uchiha family symbol shone proudly on his clothing._

_"He says I need to leave. It's not safe." The childs emerald hair parted, revealing golden eyes._

_"That doesn't make sense! Can't Oji protect you, like he does with me?" The two children stared at their blond haired friend, his blue eyes striking. Even then refusing to drop his smile. Except this one wasn't cheerful but hopeful. _

_"Oyaji says it's his job. I'm sorry, we leave at sunset." The three children sat in frightful silence. None knowing just what to say._

_"Why." The two dark haired children sat by each other, hugging pulling the blonde haired into the group hug._

_"I'm sorry Sa and Naru-chan. But Oyaji says... The clouds are moving." The children looked up at the sky in confusion as the sun set._

_"I don't understand." He spoke, pouting. His hands still in his pockets._

_The boy patted his hair. "It's ok Sa-chan."_

_"Don't go!" He yelled trying to grab his friend._

_"I have to Naru-chan."_

_"But were linked! Kyuubi is in both of us!"_

_"I know." He dissappeared in a swirl of leaves. Leaving only two boys._

_"He's gone Naruto." _

_Said blonde turned around facing his best friend. "Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke's face remained passive, as Naruto sniffled. Sasuke turned away leaving. "Don't leave me too!" He kept walking, digging his hands deeper into his pockets._

_End Flashback/dream_

Naruto POV

I woke up clenching my pack. It's always the same dream. I stared at them all, as they slept. My ears perking up at all the sounds around us.

To the right of me I could hear Kakashi-sensei's even breathing. His mouth covered even now. He fell asleep, book in hand. Just thinking about what he reads, I feel like I should get slapped. He's such a perv. Ughh!

The old man beside him. Sakura on my right side. She's such a bitch. _**Aren't you a little cynic this morning? **__Shut up Kyuubi. I don't have the patience for it. And she is. Like I don't know what she thinks about me. I'm not a moron._ I stared at her as she slept. _**Stalkerish.**__ Sometimes, I wonder about you Kyuubi.__**What? You thought it.**_ I shook my head softly. When I felt the air shift. My eyes automatically moving to the last member of this team.

We were surrounded. _**Use a shadow clone and dissappear now. You can attack from the shadows. **__I know. _I faded into the darkness as the group of three neared us. I watched my sleeping form and smiled. Looking at my silver haired sensei. I realized he was awake. Bravo sensei. Substitution Jutsu. I crouched as they took up posts around them. Soon the four were up and about..

Sasuke's eyes automatically connecting with my shadow clone. He must have felt the presence. I had all three locked. One to my right and forty yards ahead. another thirty more yards down the road and the third to my left and fifty-five yards down. Sasuke's pace dropped. He began hovering my shadow clone. Now he worries for me. It's been like this since team 7 formed. Like I need him now. Eight years is a long time, and I can't forgive him.

-Sasuke POV-

I can't understand this feeling. I just can't let him get hurt. The thought alone deserves to get smacked out of my mind. I watched as he stood up, through the corner of my eye.

I know it's because I see him. It's been different for a while now. Sometimes I fight the urge just to hug him.

What is that? I pulled in my aura, and locked eyes with Naruto. I felt three, no four? I don't understand. It feels like Naruto. But it can't be. I dropped my pace, as Sakura came next to me.

"Sasuke, how'd you sleep."

"Like I was on the ground." Can she really not feel the three foreign auras? I looked at her cheerful smile. Yes, she really could. How did she become a genin?

"Oh me too." I half expected a glomp from Naruto, but then I remmembered. He doesn't glomp me anymore, and it's my fault. "Come on Naruto! Your too slow."

"Of course Sakura-chan." He ran forward like a little puppy. How I wish he would look at me like that again? But he never smiles at me.

"Aaah!" What the fu-.

I turned around as Kakashi's head was cut off. I gulped as Naruto froze. I stationed myself in front of the old man. As well as Sakura. We were surrounded by three people before we could blink. Naruto was still frozen. "Damn it!" I growled, pulling out my kunai. Ready to defend.

I watched as Kakashi's corpse fell to the ground. Blinking as it burst into a cloud of smoke. Kakashi popped out of nowhere, substitution jutsu, and suddenly two were incapacitated. I didn't even see him move. The third running at Naruto. I jumped in between smacking the kunai out of his hand. Lodging mine into his throat.

I turned to Naruto. "Why didn't you move?" Grr! He could have died! I grit my teeth.

The old man walked up to me resting his hand on my shoulder, looking at Naruto. "Your not much of a ninja boy."

Naruto just smiled cheerfully. "Now, now guys. Lets not be rude."

He unfroze with a goofy smile. "Sorry. I got to use the bathroom." I watched as he ran into the bushes. In awkward steps. Naruto will always be Naruto I guess. I shrugged off the old mans hand. Naruto is an amazing ninja. Stupid old man.

"I'm going to scout ahead." And Kakashi-sensei dissappeared.

-Naruto POV-

I watched as my shadow clone ran to me. "Kakashi." I greeted quietly. I dissolved my jutsu.

"That was very impressive, you knocked them both out before I got the chance. When did you replace yourself with a clone?" He rubbed his clothed chin, his eye watching me intently.

"Before you did your substitution jutsu." I shrugged walking out of the bushes. Placing a bright smile on my lips.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

I looked at Sasuke, as my smile dropped. "What do you care?"

My cheek cracked to the side as Sakura slapped me across the face. "The least you could do is show some respect to the guy that just saved your life!"

"Ungrateful brat." They're so stupid. I feigned shock, gripping my cheek.

"Naruto."

My head snapped to the side. "What Sasuke?" I ground my teeth as Sakura tried to slap me once more.

This time Kakash grabbed her wrist. "Let's not be hasty."

"Hn. I don't need your help. I had a plan." I stared at the old man. "I vowed to protect you and I did." I looked at Kakashi. I put my hands in my pocket and walked faster. Leaving three people blinking in confusion and one chuckling sensei.

A/N- Did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

**{'**_**Hello.' -kyuubi ...**_

...'Hello.'- Naruto}- Mental communication

"Hello."- Outward dialogue.

Hidden Strength

Chapter 2

Omniscient POV

Itachi is a graceful yet very lethal man. Something so easily seen as he leapt through treetops, casting shadows within the murky forest. A forest that had been his home for the past three years. His mission was one of the utmost importance, that only few were privvy to. Infiltration. It was the ninja's most important skill.

He's traveling quickly, with intense concentration.(Focusing on not hitting any branches, because that would be bad. Then again there was that stubborn branch that chose to, not so kindly, smack him across the face.) Those red eyes that once shimmered began fading to a delicate but striking onyx. As his body crouched longer, seeming less human and more animalistic. His frame hunched over leaping on all fours.

Those powerful strides were a testement to his strength. A strength so easily hidden from the scrutiny of many people. Moonlight making his form glisten in the afterglow, allowing him to seem slightly effeminate. A thought that always seemed to make the young man blush. He seemed truly majestic. To curious onlookers.

Eighteen years old and by all rights a capable adult. He remained tall and lean. While his arms propelled himself forward with muscle from years of ninja training.

Finally he could go home. To his little brother.

-Naruto POV third person-

_**'You know, for someone who wants to remain hidden...You run your mouth ALOT.'**_

_'Shut up, Kyuu.'_

_**'Now were getting weird looks.'**_

Naruto shrugged and looked around. His facial expression seemed outright shiny, and yet people always seemed to miss the droop in the corners, the hollowness of his smile. They even miss his slight shake.

The fact that his body, so badly, wants to contrast with everything he stands for. Every day he faces an internal battle, and in the end, his mask wins. He glanced out of his reverie at a gigling Kakashi. He was one of the few that new his entire facade was just that, a fake, a shadow of his true form.

Naruto blinked a few times, unsure of what his ears have heard. Until the giggling commences once more. It was dowright creepy, almost sinister. Like what you would hear from a camera wielding pervert that just exited the womens bath.

He watched his sensei, with a wary expression on his face. Kakashi had his head in that book. That Ich Icha book. His eyes glazed over, in contemplation of whatever he had just read, which then started another fit of giggles.

_**'I think we should tell him.'**_

'Tell who, what?'

_**'His man-hole.'**_ Naruto's eyes widened at the thought. As he clutched his stomach, forcing his lips together. Trying to force his mouth to stay closed. Only until air became inheritantly necessary did peals of true laughter echo within the forest. It was such a rarity, to hear his true laughter.

That his teamates paused, in their walking, giving their full attention to the young man. His laugh wasn't annoying or showy. He didn't even look like he was trying to get attention. A blush played along his cheeks, as he righted himself, mentally slapping his face. Trying to rid himself of his lapse in character.

He rubbed the back of his head and brightened his smile, to a radiance that dimmed the sun. All teamates, even the old man turned away from him, aside from Kakashi. His one eyebrow, rose in question, the mask bunching upward, showing the smiling man. Even if his face was hidden it was truly apparent.

'I think we should, too.' Naruto smirked at the thought, towards a now floundering Kakashi. Said man turned around, hastily hiding his book from sight. Jumping a few feet ahead. The sight was baffling at best. Hmm, Kakashi's going to have to find a new dolphin.

_**'That's just gross Kit.'**_

'But true. Say's the animal that said man-hole.' Naruto chuckled lightly, quickly morphing it into a cough. Sasuke-teme is watching him. Those onyx eyes always seemed to be fixated on his form. He could never escape his dark gaze. It was perturbing, at best.

_**'Shouldn't you feel proud." **_Stupid, patronizing, demon foxes.

"Naruto!"

Said person paused, closing his eyes briefly. Guess me-time is done. He turned with a bright smile. Throwing one arm into the air, and waving it emphatically. "Sakura-chan!"

She took a step back at his sudden buoyancy. Honestly he didn't want her that close to him, and he was glad for his public persona. Only few knew what he had been truly like, and those silently waited for the day he would change back. Like Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi... "What can I do for you, Sakura-chan? That Sasuke-teme definently can't do for you." Naruto jabbed a finger in his direction, just for good measure. While he stuck out his tongue, using his right finger to bring the corner of his right eye down. Sasuke's eyes squinted as the old man grunted. Sakura's frown deepening into a infuriated scowl.

"He can do anything!" Whoa! Fangirl mode. Naruto slumped slightly as the words hit his ears. Yeah sasuke-teme can do anything, but be there when you need him.

_**'Check that, 't insult her swe~et sake-kins.' **_

"Except whatever you want." Naruto almost froze. He almost sounded like-

"Yeah! Wai- what Sasuke?" Her face dropped, turning to face the person she had tried to defend. Leave it to Sasuke to be that blunt. Naruto watched as Sasuke gave her the most annoyed expression he could muster. Lolling his head to the side.

Her hands connected, head dropping as her shyness inflated. Her loud attutide dissapating, and Naruto's eyes conected with Sasuke's for a moment. and in that moment, he didn't understand. Sasuke, stared at him, with no annoyance or malice, even Naruto's mask doesn't bother him anymore. He treats Naruto the same as he always had. Except less vocal.

_**'Doesn't your persona demand you say something?'**_Kyuu spoke, in an apparent voice of disinterest. Most likely rolling his eyes, and had Naruto had the patience to venture into his , he would have not only found one eye-rolling Kyuu but a finger flicking one.

'Right.' This is going to suck. Naruto ran up to Sakura. Throwing his right arm over her shoulder. Looking down at her, through his cheery, eye-crinkling smile. "Ignore that teme. What do you want Sakura-chan?"

Naruto watched as Sakura cringed from the sound of his voice reaching her ears. He watched almost instinctively at the routine about to play out, before his ninja trained eyes. Her hand flew through the air smacking the back of his head. Sure he could have stopped the hand, but where's the fun in that. "Kami! Your so loud!" Actually your louder. Naruto's eyes drifted to Sasuke's scowling form, and he fought the chuckle bubbling in his throat.

_**'When are you going to forgive him?'**_ Naruto ignored the question, because Kyuu already knew the answer. The only problem was, Sasuke needed to remove the stick currently shoved up his a**. He needed to drop the damn pride and apologize, but he never did.

Another smack, across the back of his head, snapped his eyes to the angry pink-haired nuisance. "Naruto! I'm talking to you!" He internally cringed, as she smacked him once more.

_**'She realizes you were defending her right?'**_

'I guess I deserve it. I'm never nice to her in my thoughts. But, then again that's because she's not nice to me.'

He scratched the side of his cheek. "Gomen ne Sakura-chan." Naruto spoke sheepishly. In an attempt at seeming innocent.

She shrugged Naruto's arm off of her shoulder and crossed her arms. Staring at Sasuke's frozen self. He looks angry. Naruto squinted his cerulean eyes as Sasuke's lips moved. Trying to read them. He stared. Sasuke's cheeks turning red, face turned away from his teamates. Naruto glanced back at Sakura and found a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Gag. Because he's a fa-

_**'Kit.' **_Oo scary warning voice.

_**'Kit.'**_

'Sorry.' Naruto hung his head slightly, letting his blond bangs cover his eyes. Startling the girl next to him. Sasuke turned his head in Naruto's direction, his forehead crinkling in worry. Sakura took a step away as Sasuke took an involuntary step forward.

_**'I think your slipping.'**_

'I think I am too.' He looked up once more, with a soft smile. Sakura stared at him for a moment longer, before speaking in an unsure voice.

"Kakashi-sensei wanted you to get fire wood, food and a couple medicinal herbs. Sasuke, got grazed by shuriken protecting you. He was calling you for the past ten minutes, but he decided to just take the old man home, while we set up camp."

Naruto blinked a couple times, and looked at Sasuke. His arm was bleeding lightly, trickling to the floor as it left his finger tips. 'Guess I dropped the ball.'

"No worries, Sakura-chan! I'm on it, believe it!" Naruto chuckled boisterously, and turned tail. Quickly sensing how far away Kakashi was with the old man. He jumped off the ground and flew through the trees. He smirked. This is going to be fun.

He moved his hands swiftly creating a few shadow clones. As he made his way to the waters' edge. Pealing his shirt off his back, he dove into the water. Two shadow clones came out of the tree line carrying an arm full of firewood. Preparing camp, for when the other three would arrive.

Naruto surfaced out of the water, a slight grin, with hazed blue orbs. He swung his hair, tilting his head to the side, ridding himslef of the water in his sensitive ears. Holding six decent sized fish. He settled above the wood and looked around. His eyes narrowing, sensing the position of all of his teamates. He could feel Sasuke and Sakura, half a mile away from him. Kakashi with another energy signature he assumed to be the old man. But he didn't recognize it. Hmm.

He looked at the firewood, while his shadow clones set up the tents. He placed his middle, and forefinger together, placing them just above his lips. "Fire style:Fireball jutsu." He whispered as flames erupted from his fingertips. Lighting the fire.

He looked up as two hands rested on his shoulders. One Naruto on the right side and another Naruto on the left side.( lets call them N1 and N2). They both grunted in boredom, as Naruto looked around the campsite. He thrust the fish into N1's waiting hands, while N2 walked to the edge of the trees pulling of six, long, sturdy, sticks. Naruto stood, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Cook the fish, I'm going to go get the herbs for Sasuke."

_**'You forgot something.'**_ Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, as he did a once over of the preparations. When he found nothing wrong he heard Kyuubi chuckling. His eyes narrowing as he contemplated his own words. He growled.

'Sasuke-teme! Stupid fox.'

-Itachi POV Third person-

"Hokage-sama." Itachi announced his entrance, and the man he managed to surprise, jumped. At least he didn't squeek because that would have been embarrassing. His hand snapped a pencil in half. He is an Uchiha, and Uchiha's have dignity. So Itachi won't laugh at the villages Hokage...out loud. Old man...he is truly a crack up. Itachi scrathed the top of his head, with a hidden grin.

He squatted against the large window behind said man's desk, and caught his side view. His jaw clenching tight, no doubt schooling his facial expressions. Itachi smirked at the fact that he had managed to catch the man off guard.

Itachi stifled his laughter as he did a slow turn. Giving Itachi the most exasperated look that could ever appear on his wrinkled face. "Aherm, Hokage-sama." He spoke through his smile. As a vein popped in the old man's forehead.

Glancing over his shoulder Itachi saw a picture of a woman, with long blond hair, piercing blue eyes. A green over coat. In truth she looked extremely familiar and then it was gone.

Hmm, I didn't know he was into that kind of thing. I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. She looks a little bit too young for him. I quirked my eyebrow and stood in front of him. Arms at my side, bowing low.

I've been on a mission for the past...

"Itachi." Itachi blinked waiting for some sort of explanation. As he stared pointedly at the door, ensuring their conversation would be safe. He nodded and Itachi removed his Anbu mask, slowly, seeing if he would tell him not to. Clipping it to his waist pocket. Itachi took the opportunity to inspect the old man. He looks a little worn and haggard. Obviously his years have finally caught up with him. That mole looks particularly gruesome. And...wow!

Three years and he's still wearing that. That hat. Itachi felt like pointing, and calling it the thing. "Stop smirking."

"Sorry, I just missed Konoha." And annoying you. He remained seated as Itachi stepped forward. Slumping into a nearby chair, with a light smile on his lips. A cheshire grin, playing along his lips."What would Baa-chan think?" He waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"She will be my successor." He spoke with a stroke of pride. As he ironically stroked his white beard.

Itachi stared at him. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. When the old man decided not to elaborate. Itachi decided it would be best if he spoke. "Aren't you and Baa-chan the same age?" He gave Itachi a deadpanned look. That clearly stated 'Really? And YOU'RE Anbu captain.' Itachi chuckled aloud. "I assume the discussion has shifted away from Baa-chan and to the young woman..." He blinked and started laughing, letting Itachi's question trail off. Watching the old man he worried that he might actually bust a gut. "What's funny?" Itachi's eyebrows scrunching in frustration.

"Young wo-, never mind, you'll see soon enough."

"Who is she to you?"

"She's one of my students." He sipped tea, gazing at nothing in particular. "I want you to find her, and bring her here."

"How do you suggest I do that? I assume she's strong. Is she willing?" Itachi leaned forward, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Naruto should help with that, but he's currently away." Itachi watched as pain shot through his usually stoic features.

"The villagers?" Itachi spoke, his anger tinging his usually buoyant self. The old man nodded minutely and Itachi clenched his fists. Jaw clenching tight. His anger rolling off in waves. When he was here they never acted like this.(1) But ever since they've left Naruto seems to be taking the blame soley. "The village seemed quiet? Is he on mission?" The pain fading slightly, but worry becoming more apparent. Itachi watched him pull out a stack of papers. With a picture of team seven on top. "You put them in a squad together."

"You aren't the only one that wants the old Naruto." He continued to stare at the picture, as the old man grabbed a pipe, letting off subtle puffs of smoke.

"A genin? He's thirteen now then." He nodded to himself, not really expecting an answer.

"They both are. It's been three years, since you've left. Alot has changed." As Itachi thought of the blond haired, blue-eyed knuckle head. And his raven haired little brother. They seemed annoyed, both boys facing away from each other. Naruto's eyes peered back at Sasuke's form as Sasuke did the same. The girl seemed impervious to the aura surrounding her teamates. While their captain ruffled both of their heads, obviously in the know.

Itachi wondered if his brother was still pining over Naruto. "How is my little brother?" His eyebrows rose at Itachi's statement.

"He seems to be coping." Hell, we're all coping. We all lost someone we cared about. Naruto lost his other half, Sasuke lost two best friends. Itachi lost a little brother and his boyfri-. Oh, he should stop there. He does not need to open up old wounds.

"And Naruto?"

He shifted uneasily. Taking a longer drag from his pipe. "He's different." He caughed slightly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, leaning forward more. Resting his elbows on his knees. Clasping his delicate hands together. "Different how?"

-Naruto POV-

It was so much simpler back then. The three of us against the world. Or in Naruto's case, the villagers. Their hatred within those eyes. The watching, hateful eyes, filled with so much contempt it pierced his soul.

Back then, no one dared to disturb the son of the samurai, the Uchiha boy, and by extension himself. They were a unit, an entity. To hurt one brought pain to the whole, and the villagers could do nothing.

It's painful, this rift between Sasuke and Naruto, but it wasn't as if the pain was one-sided. He had just felt betrayed. He doesn't want to trust Sasuke, he doesn't want to trust anyone.

So he will be happy, unbearably happy. So that the words said, though they may wound him inside, the pain is never showed externally. It was something his mask allowed him to do. Let everything bounce off. Don't show them the extent of his incredible abilities, and just be the best shinobi he could be.

Completly detatch yourself of all emotion, and cling to one...happiness. Let that mask be his friend, let that mask bring him closer to his life. But everytime he see's him, he feels angry. He feels betrayed, and wronged. He wished he could hate him, but he doesn't because Sasuke is his best friend. And little by little his mask falls away.

"Would you mind helping me?" Naruto unclasped the hands that rested beneath his head and sat up. It was an odd thing to be caught off guard. Runnning his fingers lightly over the green blades of grass. He peered around the meadow hesitantly, my eyes landing on a shy woman. He felt the chakra in the air and recognized this chakra as the one he had felt with Kakashi earlier. Interesting. Kashi, you sly dog.

She had her long hair loose and wore a pink sleeveless, low-cut kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls. It's length extending to her slender ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow. Also, nearly hidden beneath the fringe of her kimono, a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also wore a dark choker around her neck.

She seemed truly harmless. He stood, dusting off his pants only then realizing he was shirtless. He felt her gaze roaming over his body. His own blue eyes shifting around the broad expanse of grass, looking for where he had thrown it. He looked up at the womans face, blinking and chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head. He left it by the water, near camp, but far enough away that the camp was indistinguishable. He tugged his arms through the sleeves of his jacket, leaving the zipper down. He peered at her blushing face and blinked once more.

He smiled cheerfully. "I'm sorry? I didn't hear what you said." Naruto spoke softly. Which would be unusual to most people but she wasn't most people (people that knew about him) and he didn't want to startle her. Naruto watched her with rapt attention as she shifted in her stance. While Naruto bent down, lifting the cluster of herbs he collected. His eyes never leaving her face.

"I was wondering where you found those." She pointed tentatively at Naruto's hands.

He smirked and lfted his hands. "These? I was born with them." She chuckled, and Naruto showed her the herbs. The leaves are large, ovate, pointed and slightly wavy, hairy, with veins that are clearly defined. The tip a light purple, fading to white as it reached the stem.

Naruto frowned slightly. Allowing seriousness to seep into his voice. "Are you hurt?" Naruto looked at her as she moved her hair out of her face. Only then did he realize..."I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He spoke with a bow, and a cheerful smile. Wondering how he had missed it. The choker hid it fairly well.

"Haku." He gulped. Yup, he. He is a guy. The adams apple is kind of hard to miss. He bowed as well, lifting his head a fraction to meet my eyes. They were a honey brown.

"Are you hurt?" He rubbed his arm, and Naruto's eyes narrowed on the movement.

"Yes." He diverted his eyes, preffering the green landscape.

He sighed. "Follow me." He put his hands in his pocket and walked towards the river bank with Haku behind him. Naruto paused when he saw the black, fishnet shirt on the ground. With my hiate above it.

He lifted his hand to his forehead. So that's where I left it. I could practically hear Sasuke now. Dobe. Heh. Teme. Even in my thoughts, he's a jerk. He hesitated for a moment. He felt his chakra signature with Kakashi and now this man is hurt. He guessed he should test what Haku thinks of the leaf. He picked it up tying it around his neck. Letting the Konoha leaf glint proudly on his chest.

Naruto pulled a cloth from one of the many pouches on his cargo pants, and dipped it into the running water. He rung it out. Sensing the flare in chakra behind him. The water, smooth against his skin. It didn't feel chilled but a delicious amount of warmth. He felt the chakra gain control, and Naruto took that as his cue to turn around. It was soothing in and of itself. All the while feeling his intense gaze. He wasn't that perturbed by his presence. He seemed truly peaceful, but something seemed wrong, off maybe. Naruto held his gaze walking towards him. Haku wavered, taking a step backward. "Trust me." Naruto walked closer, as his gaze moved upward, with a small smile.

He slid his kimono, off his right shoulder, letting it fall to his elbow. His eyes remained far away as Naruto approached. Placing the cloth over my left wrist. He watched in awe. It looked so painful. A slash across it. He grimaced as Naruto grabbed one of the many Comfrey roots in his possesion and wrapped it around the gash seven times. Realizing it was in fact a lightening jutsu. Then Naruto wrapped the wet cloth around them both, kepping it against his skin. "How did you do this?" His eyes wavered sligtly, before dropping to the ground.

"I was doing my job." I blinked slightly. He's not lying. I guess fighting Kakashi would be his job, but why is he not fighting Naruto? "Why are you helping me?"

I shrugged. "You asked me." And you trusted me. Which is something my own village can't do. He tilted his head at my response, but I just smiled. Backing away, pressing my thumb against my chest. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I always help those who need it! It's my nindo." I spoke as I nodded my head to confirm my own words. Haku chuckled, at my loudness. But I was glad.

**'For a kid, he shouldn't have that amount of sadness.'**

'His eyes almost look like mine.'

**'Kit...'**

'It's fine, Kyu.'

"I'm a ninja." His eyes widened as he chuckled once more. "Hey, no laughing at me!"

"I- I'm not laughing at you!"

**'Could've fooled me.'**

'No being rude.' I pouted crossing my arms.

"Then what's so funny?" He stopped laughing and stared at me. He looked so different laughing. He looked happy, not ecstatic but content. His brown eyes seemed to melt. And I craved the sight of onyx.

"It's not funny exactly." He stared at me and Naruto shifted almost uncomfortably. It was odd laughing with someone, that I am fairly positive just had a run in with Kashi. His left hand rubbing the wrapping over his right arm. "Who do you fight for?" I gripped my headband. "That's not what I meant."

"I fight for my village." Naruto spoke mechanically. He fights for a village that despises him. How sick. There must be something wrong with that sentence. He smiled at Naruto, almost sadly. With pitying eyes. Could he see my pain? No, he couldn't have.

"Maybe I should rephrase. Why do you fight?" He spoke quietly as he placed the kimono back to how it originally was.

"What makes you think I fight for a reason?" I spoke in a tone equally as soft.

"Everyone fights, because we all have something to protect." His eyes shifting around the forest. It was then that I felt another presence. "If I'm not mistaken..." He took a step closer to me and whispered into my ear. "Yours is watching us." Sasuke. He moved away. Running away from me. He turned, sending a wave behind himself. "Bye Naruto-kun." I wonder who you protected.

-Sasuke POV Third person-

Sasuke was worried! Something he would never willingly admit. He made Sasuke worry! And there he is chumming it up with some girl. Why is she so close to him? Sasuke was seething. He was angry, and felt like unleashing his fireball jutsu on the unsuspecting...ughh, couple.

"She was pretty." Sasuke turned to his right, at the obviously envious pink-haired kunoichi, and grit his teeth. She was clenching a branch as she gasped. "What's Naruto doing?" My eyes shifting from her to him.

"He seems to be undressing." Sasuke flinched from his grey-haired sensei's entrance. His eyes straying to the half dressed blond wading through the water.

"Gyaa! Kakashi-sensei! Where did you come from?" Sasuke peered behind them at their sensei. Rolling his eyes at his sensei's crinkling eye. He was smiling. He's so evil sometimes. But hearing- wait! Did he say undressing?

He's getting in the water! Sasuke jumped out of the ring of trees and walked towards him, placing his hands in his pockets. Ignoring his chuckling sensei. "Dobe." Sasuke nodded in his direction as Naruto turned towards him.

"Teme." He nodded in return. Ah, Sweet communication. Now how does he find out what they were talking about? Ughh! Why do I want to know? Stupid girls in the forest talking to Sasuke's dobe. Damn them for not knowing Sasuke owned him!

"Naruto! Who was she?" Well that was effective. Sasuke leaned against a boulder, while Sakura wrung out Naruto. Finding out everything he couldn't ask. He looked off, at the clouds seemingly lost in thought, but his hands clenched the boulder, creating boulders.

Naruto blinked innocently. Which Sasuke personally didn't buy. "Who? Your the only girl I've seen." Sasuke ground his teeth as he grinned stupidly. Kakashi chuckled more loudly, though his eyes looked slightly glazed. What was that supposed to mean? Does he only have eyes for Sakura? What the f-

"The girl that just left!" Naruto tilted his head at her exclamation. Running his hands through his hair. With a goofy smile. I find myself hating Sakura more and more.

"Haku?" They're on a first name basis.(I think we all just heard a vein pop in Sasuke's brain.) We've been here for a day! Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to calm down, he was giving himself a migraine.

"That's her name!" Sakura exclaimed tossing her hands into the air in obvious agitation. Naruto was left chuckling, while he towel dried his hair, as Sakura sat on the ground disgruntled.

"Haku's a guy." She blinked, before slumping. She seemed pacified. How can she not be curious? And why did she get so jealous? But Haku. He was a guy. Sasuke clenched his fists inside his pocket. For some reason the knowledge that he was indeed a male, didn't calm Sasuke down what so ever. If anything, it made him angrier.

-Naruto POV Third person-

He walked out of the water drying his body, shaking his hair. Naruto wasn't startled in the least, but he enjoyed jealous Sasuke quite alot.

_**'For~giiiivene~ss.'**_ Kyuu sang happily in his mind.

'Shut up, Kyuu.'

"We sent you ahead to set up camp, not talk to some chick, Dobe." Naruto smiled brightly as he shrugged into his jacket, swinging his arm over Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke was still leaning against the boulder, but his anger seemed half-hearted. Naruto's eyes zeroed in on the blotch of red behind Sasuke. Guess the wound was larger than previously imagined.

"Now now Sasuke-kun. It was not a girl, but a guy. Cut Naruto some slack." Sasuke grunted. Naruto smiled brightly, the worry never having left his eyes entirely. "So where's camp?"

Naruto removed his hand from Sakura's shoulder, his face becoming impassive as he walked towards Sasuke. Naruto found his mask truly exhausting, but he wanted to hold this grudge. He wanted to hate Sasuke, but he can't knowing he's hurt. Everyone seemed wary as Naruto walked up to Sasuke. His eyes focused on the floor."Sasuke?" Naruto looked up, locking cerulean and onyx, in a clash of light and dark. He smiled softly as Sasuke gulped.

"Na-Naruto?" He internally groaned as N1 and N2 popped out of the brush. Their eyes unlocked briefly as Naruto directed his clones.

"Take them back to camp. I need to talk to Sasuke." They both shrugged, and in the words of Shikamaru, so troublesome. Kakashi followed quickly, with a cryptic smile on his face, lured in by the smell of food. Sakura wavered before dashing after the grey-haired jounin.

"What is it?" Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at Naruto until he turned back to him. Eventhough Narutos eyes were on the ground, he still felt the intensity of his gaze.

"Drop it." The blond, moved closer to him. Tugging on his arms. "Let me see." Sasuke gulped once more. "You didn't have to take those shuriken." Naruto spoke hallowly as Sasuke's jaw took on a determined stiffness.

"You were going to get hurt." He mumbled. Naruto pursed his lips as Sasuke refused to budge.

He grabbed his arms and pushed them down to his sides forcefully. "It was a shadow clone!Damnit Sasuke! Did you really think I was that weak?" Sasuke winced and mumbled something. "What?" Naruto spoke more softly as he kept his hands on Sasukes wrists'.

"I figured that out. When your shadow clone ran into the bushes." Naruto smirked. "Your smirking."

Naruto chuckled quietly, with a light blush. "It seems to be happening alot lately. Let me see it." Sasuke lifted his shirt, showing a shuriken gash, as well as one along his forearm. Naruto grabbed a cloth and began cleansing the wound on his arm. Pushing Sasuke gently, against the boulder behind him. He grabbed his canteen of water and drenched the cloth. Running it along the gash. "Does it hurt alot."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Is there a difference in my grunts." Sasuke's cheeks tinged pink as Naruto smirked.

"I like to think that given the appropriate amount of time. I might be able to figure that out myself." Naruto looked at the gash, and licked it. Sasuke gasped, at the warm muscle.

"Naruto!" Sasuke attempted to jump away but Naruto wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Calm down. Look." He spoke softly, lifting his arm. To show the healing gash. "It's Kyuu. I guess he doesn't like that your hurt."

_**'More like. I don't like that you don't like that he's hurt kit.'**_

Sasuke stared in wonder at his now healed forearm. Naruto knelt before him, lifting his shirt. Only then did Sasuke fully absorb the situation. He gulped as he felt Naruto's breath across his abdomen. He stared at it quizically realizing it was a flesh wound. He almost laughed when Sasuke clamped his eyes shut, clenching his stomach. He wet his hand running it along the cut. Grabbing a Comfrey root and bandage, strapping it to the cut. He stood quickly and walked away leaving a panting Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

**{'**_**Hello.' -kyuubi ...**_

_...'Hello.'- Ryo..._

...'Hello.'- Naruto}- Mental communication

"Hello."- Outward dialogue.

Hidden Strength

Chapter 3

Flashback 5 years ago

_Sasuke ambled through the scarce streets of Konoha. His hands in his pockets, face drawn and passive. He didn't want to go back home yet. He didn't want to hear that praise. He was vain enough to admit that the mere mention of his brothers success sent his blood on boil. It was an odd feeling to say the least, but he felt inadequete. His brother has just been promoted to anbu captain at THIRTEEN while he-who is three years younger is still in academy. _

_He paused at the sound of mild splashing. Looking at the setting sun and he knew of only one person who would be here. His eyes zeroed in on the blond. He watched Naruto from afar with his hands on the railing. Naruto sat near the lake with his feet dangling in the water. A passive expression. Which was something he now decided to ignore. _

_Sasuke grunted, stuffing his hands back in his pockets. Even worse than his feelings of inadequecy were his feelings for his former best friend. He loves Naruto, he really does...he just can't talk to him. Everything that tries to come out of his mouth seems wrong, like he should be saying something else. So he gave up, whats the use in talking with someone who doesn't want you talking with him._

_He ventured home running into Itachi. Literally. "Gomen chibis- ughh...Sasuke. I have to go meet the Sandaime. Go visit Naruto." He spoke with a light smile, tilting his head towards the child on the river bank. Sasuke rolled his eyes turning away from his brother. He's such an idiot sometimes. Sasuke and Naruto haven't spoken to each other in three years._

_As twilight highlighted the village of Konoha, Sasuke walked through the gates of the Uchiha compound. He gave no heed to the vastness and stillness of the solitary but usually vibrant compound. His mind was left in regretted choices in the past. Something that aruto always seemed to bring to his attention._

_This feud was beneath him, and yet he couldn't bring himself to speak to Naruto. When Ryoma left three years ago, Naruto was confused and hurt. While Sasuke felt the same, to an extent. _

_He knows now why the humble family of three leaving, impacted his blonde friend so much. He said that it felt like a part of him was missing. Which was true, in most ways. _

_Naruto and Ryoma have been connected since birth...by the power of the Kyuubi. The powers of ying and yang, split and dispersed between the two resulting in the death of Ryoma's mother Rinko and Naruto's father Minato. Information privvy to only a hand full of people._

_Sasuke wondered if he would ever cry like that for him. If Sasuke were to leave, would it feel like a part of him was missing too. He wanted to know if he and Naruto were as close as Naruto was with Ryoma. Or even as close as Itachi was with Ryoma's older brother, Ryoga._

_He ignored the chill that flooded his veins, and continued onward. Oblivious to the shadow behind him. The subtle outlining of an orange jumpsuit seemed lost on the young Uchiha._

_He felt tense as a forbodding feeling crept within his soul, making his hair stand on end, filling the air with a piercing electricity. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts. It wasn't until the scent of blood reached his nose that he looked up._

_The sight that greeted him, forced the young Uchiha to step backward. Losing his balance as he fell. His mother, father dead. Sasuke yelled in a shrill cry of pure horror. He willed his mind to take the image away. "Blood...blood...thei-their dea-". He fell backward, his eyes fluttering. He wanted help, he didn't want this, he didn't want to see this._

_"It's ok Sasuke." Ryoma. Those familiar hands carressed his head and Sasuke did the only rational thing he could think of. He fainted._

End Flashback

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sasuke pov 3rd person

He watched Naruto's stiff dejection. Gulping with a light groan passing his lips. "What was that?" Sasuke leaned against the boulder. His breath coming out in gasps. He didn't understand what he was feeling. It was completly foreign, and yet he couldn't stop shaking. It baffled, and excited him. He licked his lips while running his fingers through his dark hair.

"That would be a peek of the old Naruto." Sasuke froze, closing his eyes, trying to collect what little composure he had.

He turned to the smiling sensei. Who was currently crouched atop the boulder, with his hands under his chin like he had been watching the whole interaction. Which forced a scowl to appear on the young Uchiha."Truly you would know better than most, Sasuke." Sasuke watched the twinkle in his knowing eye and tilted his head in exasperation. His scowl deepening in pure annoyance.

He jammed his hands into his pockets. And sighed. "He was teasing me."

Kakashi leapt down from his perch and playfully smacked Sasuke over the head with his Icha Icha paradise book. "Exactly, he 'took care' of you." Sasuke blushed as Kakashi stared at the now healed arm. He opened his book and giggled quietly. "Better than a soap opera." He poofed in a cloud of white.

Sasuke walked to the clearing muttering about perverted, peeping sensei's and found Naruto in an animated discussion with Sakura. A scowl of an entirely new caliber appearing as Naruto draped his left arm over her bare shoulders. Her cheeks darkening to rival even the color of her hair. He stomped on a twig startling the two around the campfire. Trying to will the scowl to go away, but no matter how hard he tried-his mind kept summoning new katon jutsu's to officially burn her. Their giggling sensei sat perched in a tree above Naruto and Sakura. All turning at his approach.

Naruto's smiling face dropped in an instant. His eyes becoming distant. And Sasuke knew what he was remembering. At least it was what he remembered.

Flashback 5 years ago

_Sasuke's eight year old form leaned against a tree trunk, watching his brother train. His eyes remained passive as the shurikens flew from his fingertips. Each toss was a jab at Sasuke's heart. But Sasuke could feel his pain and he wondered who he was picturing as he stared at his target. He couldn't help but wince everytime Itachi hit his mark with deadly accuracy. Afterall, Itachi wasn't a prodigy for nothing. As anbu captain his priority was his team, and Sasuke new it was only a matter of time before Itachi left him but the question was when._

_Sasuke watched a stray tear trail down his cheek. "I don't understand you nee-san." Sasuke spoke before the thirteen year old yelled in fury, sending ten shuriken with such chakra filled power that they flew out the other side of the trunk._

_"It's Ryoga-nii." Sasuke looked down as Naruto jumped up the tree. Branch by branch. Untill he was crouched in front of Sasuke. This was the second time Naruto surprised him, the first being when his entire family died- beside Itachi._

_"Why do you think that? Wouldn't he be thinking about the people who murdered our family? Why would he be thinking about them and not Madara?" Sasuke growed as Naruto observed Itachi. Seemingly oblivious to the storm raging within Sasuke's heart._

_"The same reason you thought I was Ryoma when you fainted." Naruto turned back to face Sasuke with his left eyebrow lifted. Appraising his slack jaw. 'How did he think I thought that!' Naruto's eyes darkened for a fraction as he mumbled. "I guess I was right."_

_Sasuke crossed his arms. "I didn't think you were him, dobe." Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke returned his gaze to his brother. "Naruto...I just wanted to say.." He blinked his eyes slowly meeting Sasuke's gaze._

_"Don't worry about it." He smiled and looked back at Itachi who was now panting. _

_Sasuke's lips thinned, his nose flaring slightly. He didn't like apologizing, but to not even accept the thanks he was giving. "What do you mean forget abou-"_

_"He loved him." Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Following his line of sight to his brothers sweaty, exhausted form. "Itachi." Naruto confirmed with sincerity. "He's in pain right now and when he needs Ryoga most...he's not here." Naruto looked at the tree branch that he was on. "Like how you felt with Ryoma. The only difference being..." _

_Sasuke leaned forward. "What?" _

_Naruto smirked. "You never noticed."_

_Sasuke leaned back, squinting at nothing in particular. Remembering always seeing them together. Never once seperated. Remembering the odd looks of discontent that his family used to send their way."They were best friends?" He spoke uncertainly._

_Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke. "They were lovers." Sasuke blushed as Naruto leaned closer to him. "It seems like all the Uchiha's are gay."_

_"Oi!" Both eight year olds peered down towards Itachi. Who then smirked, raising one eyebrow in amusement and began to sing. "Sasuke and Naruto sitting in a tree-"_

_"Get away from me dobe!" Sasuke growled shoving Naruto away from him. "I like girls. I will not let my clan die out." He spoke resolutely as Naruto's face hardened. _

_"Are you sure." He spoke quietly._

_His mind wavered for a moment, before speaking more forcefully. "Perfectly clear."_

_"Fine Sasuke. If you think you can hide who you are, than so will I. Don't talk to me anymore Sasuke. Eventually you'll see that I was right, but when that day finally does come. Don't expect me to have waited for you." Naruto shunshined, in a flurry of green. Leaving a gaping Itachi and a speechless Sasuke."_

_"Now you've done it Sasuke."_

_"Don't talk to me -tachi." Sasuke jumped down from the tree landing beside his brother, turning his back to him._

_"Fine. Well I guess now is as good a time as ever." _

_"What?" Sasuke spoke angrily with a twinge of curiosity. _

_I have training out of Konoha for two years. After that, I have a mission. I don't know how long I'll be gone, Sasuke."_

_"You're leaving me just like that."_

_"It's necessary." He spoke impassively as Sasuke's anger reached it's boiling point._

_"Fine!"_

_"Bye." He tossed a wave behind him as he disappeared. Sasuke blinked. 'What did I just do?'_

End Flashback

An incredible tension rolled over the two. Forcing a stand still in all communication. Which was easily misinterpreted by only one person.

Sakura being the vain person she is believed it to be her doing. Her inner Sakura jumping with glee _'Sasuke's jealous, Sasuke's jealous.'_,and abruptly scolded Naruto. Telling him to get his disgusting arm off of her.

To which Sasuke smirked.

Naruto turned away from him with an eye crinkling broad smile. As to why he's really smiling I guess his thought's would be similiar to Sakura's. With chibi-Naru running around waving a banner and chanting. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he spoke. "Ah, Gomen nasai Sakura-chan."

Dark soon descended on them, and Sasuke smirked at the only three tents available. Before realizing that he would be in a tent...with no buffer...just Naruto.

Naruto pov 3rd person

Naruto watched, through he corner of his eye, as Sasuke and Sakura went to bed. Before Kakashi could leave Naruto grabbed his arm. "Kakashi." He called quietly, as said jounin turned to face his student with a lifted brow.

"Are you regretting your actions earlier today."

"No. My sadistic side got the better of me for a moment. However, that's not what I wanted to talk about though." Naruto released his wrist and crossed his arms. "Did anything happen when you took Tazuna back?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden Strength

Chapter 4

"Kakashi?" Said man paused, raising a single visible eyebrow; clearly questioning the young jinchuuriki's motives. Naruto nearly smirked as the barely noticeable crease of confusion formed above the cyclopean eyed jonin. "Did anything of note happen while I was stuck setting up camp?" The blond haired male crossed his arms as an uncharacteristic look of worry crossed his features.

"Hmm, you were saying?" At this point in time most people would have face faulted at the silver haired, perverted jonin's feign of ignorance.

Naruto held firm, schooling his features. A crimson flash, darting through his sky blue orbs. "Don't play with me Hatake."

Kakashi closed his precious orange book with a slight frown. Placing it in his back pocket, a grimace on his lips as he faced his charge. "Then why do you ask questions you know the answer to?"

Naruto never relinquished the hold his eyes had over his superior. "It was very reckless of you to have gone off by yourself. Especially since the demon brothers' appearance earlier."

Naruto spoke calmly as Kakashi's eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "Are you lecturing me?"

Naruto's eyes widened, arms falling to his sides. "No. I was just worried, because you aren't just Kakashi-sensei to me." _You're like a brother to me._ _And Iruka-nii would probably castrate me if something happened to you. _

Judging by the smirk forming Naruto had a fairly good idea Kashi knew exactly what he was thinking. "Oh my little imouto was worried about me." Kakashi spoke high pitched, right hand over his heart, left knuckle clearing a lone tear from his visible cheek. Naruto sweat-dropped at his elders' childishness. As said man grinned in triumph. "Can't wait to tell Ruka. It won't be long now will it Naruto. You know the mask of utter cheerfulness, it's flawed. And it won't hold for long."

Naruto grunted in annoyance, turning away from him and facing the green scenery. "I think we should go to the Tazuna household, I sent a few clones out earlier." He paused with a slight tilt of his head, grimacing at the remembered state of Wave. Children and adults alike scrounging for food in waste bins, passed out in streets and alleys. The thought alone made him cringe with empathy, himself having been through similar experiences and worse. He shook of those thoughts with vigor, not willing to drop his mask. "This place doesn't look good. I'm going to go into town right now. Do a little personal scouting. Meet me at the client's house."

"So you want to continue with the mission." He raised a single eyebrow. "You know the client lied to us...we don't have to continue." _I know how you act against people who lie to you._ Naruto stared at him sharply as the rest went unsaid. Kakashi just continued speaking, brushing off the look. With a non-chalance only he could muster. "We're getting paid for a C-rank when this is easily an A- rank mission, especially with the appearance of Zabuza Momochi."

Naruto walked past Kakashi. Smacking the back of his head. "Cyclopean baka, what Iruka-nii sees' in you. I will never know." Naruto shook his head lightly from side to side. "I'm not scared of the 'Demon of the Mist'. But he should be scared of the 'Demon of the Fire Nation'." Naruto smirked as he began his trek away from his outoto.

Kakashi smirked. Trying to hide his smile of pride. "I thought you hated that name."

Kakashi watched as Naruto walked into the woods, pulling out his book. When a lone voice carried through the wind forcing the Jonin to cringe. "It has its uses." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. As he forced down a shiver at the tint of demonic chakra that laced those words.

-Itachi-

He opened the door and nearly coughed at the dust accumulated. _Well I guess that's what happens when you've been gone as long as I have. _He thought wryly. His hands stretched out and began to clear off his desk before mentally sighing in annoyance. The only sound that escaped his lips was one particularly frustrated. "Hn."

"You're back." The dark haired, dark eyed Anbu captain turned away from his desk to face the assembled mass of Anbu. His mouth tightened into a grimace behind his weasel mask. All thirty Anbu beneath his command bowed at the waist with a chorused acknowledgement of… "Taicho!"

"Hn." He replied with a slight incline of his head. "You know Akuma, have I ever told you for every cigarette you light, you l-" He continued.

"Yeah, yeah. Shortens your life by five seconds." Said man pulled the cigarette from his lips with his left hand and waved his right hand dismissively. "I missed you. It's been down-right boring without you." You could almost feel his grin through the lazy drawl.

Itachi grimaced. "Well, it's not going to be boring for long." He looked into the crowd and pointed to four people, Akuma included. "Follow me." He walked into his office and closed the door. Pacing around the room, his fingers moving swiftly through hand sign's. "Take off your masks; I need to make sure I got the right people." They took them off without hesitation. "Good. Yugao, Hayate, Anko, and Asuma." He sighed running his fingers through his hair. Motioning with his hands, gesturing for them to sit down. "What I'm about to tell you is SSS-class information. And I don't think I need to warn you that repetition of what I'm about to tell you will result in immediate death."

Asuma fidgeted instinctively reaching for his cigarettes. Anko visibly bristled. The other two remained stoic, even when Hayate began to cough, causing Yugao to look at him. With worry clearly visible. Itachi couldn't really blame him for coughing now due to the dust but honestly that cough made him stand out in his profession as much as Hatake's gravity defying hair.

"What do you know of the Jinchuuriki and the Echizen, Namikaze and Uzumaki clans?"

All four paused wondering what all four could possibly have to do with the other. But it was Hayate who spoke first. "I believe the Echizens were an all samurai family, specializing in Kenjutsu. The last three members left after the Kyuubi attack."

Itachi grimaced as Yugao continued after him. "As for the Namikaze clan, the only known Namikaze was our Hokage, who defeated the nine-tailed demon."

Anko then continued. "By sealing it within Naruto Uzumaki, the orphaned child. We don't know much about him…"

Her voice trailed off while Asuma finished. "...Other than him being a Jinchuuriki."

Itachi leaned back in his chair. "Damn, well there's no easy way to say this." He placed his hands together beneath his chin. "Thirteen years ago, Minato Namikaze, our Hokage was heavily guarded by a single clan of specialized samurai...The Echizens. They ensured the safety of our Hokage. Mainly due to their relationship. Clan head Nanjiroh Echizen married Rinko Takeuchi, alias Rinko Uzumaki. Sister to Minato Namikaze's wife Kushina Uzumaki. As you may have noticed, I've said Uzumaki, as in-"

"Naruto. H-" Itachi held up a hand to stop Yugao.

"Let me finish. That secret alone makes this information S-ranked. The Uzumaki clans specialized in seals; it was how our Hokage became so adept so quickly. Kushina Uzumaki was the Uzukage of Whirlpool, before it was destroyed that is. She was also the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox. On the night of the foxes release. Kushina's body was under heavy stress due to labor. The plan was for the sisters to reseal the Kyuubi. However both women found themselves giving birth. And minutes apart from each other, two children were born. Ryoma Echizen and Naruto Uzumaki. The thing is Uzumaki children have naturally larger chakra pathways and longer life vitality. Therefore they are the best at sealing away a tailed beast. Kushina never made it past labor. She died giving birth to Naruto. Rinko was weak and would have died as well, but she was determined to reseal the Kyuubi. Regardless, she didn't have the strength. They were also going to seal the Kyuubi within only Naruto, until they realized just how powerful the Kyuubi was. Minato sealed half of the fox's chakra within his son while Rinko sealed the other half within her son, resulting in their deaths. And two Kyuubi jinchuuriki's."

"Damn well now I see why it's triple S-rank." Asuma spoke as he lit a cigarette.

"That's not why it was triple S-ranked." He paused letting the weight of that single sentence settle. "Twelve years ago Nanjiroh Echizen discovered their wives were poisoned by Root Anbu." He swallowed, mentally preparing himself for the next words about to leave his mouth. "In order to release the fox. He deduced Danzo was responsible, and also realized an organization existed with the sole purpose of capturing Jinchuuriki. And you were correct Hayate, they do specialize in Kenjutsu. However, Nanjiroh feared for the life of his son and the life of his nephew. He needed a way to protect them. The fear and need to protect his family unlocked a Kekkei Genkai. Turning their eyes golden, allowing them the ability to learn and know everything. Nanjiroh spent the next four years perfecting everything. With the help of my father, their family perfected genjutsu, theirs put ours to shame."

Itachi paused allowing the information to be absorbed, his eyes glancing over each of the faces present. It was so silent that a single breathe was deafening. "Well what the hell are we waiting for?! Let's bring in the traitor and gut him like a fish!" Anko exclaimed, jumping from her seat as a kunai appeared in her hand. She turned on her heal heading toward the door. Hell bent on murdering the man who made his imouto the way he is. Her mind was in tunnel vision and all she wanted was the man's blood running down her weapon.

Asuma was the first to break out of his stupor, his right hand clenched around Anko's wrist not allowing her to move. He tugged on her harshly and she fell onto his lap. His lungs contracted as he took a painfully long drag from the cancer stick. His eyes dilated slightly. He at least now understood more of why his father was so protective of Naruto, but Kami, how he wished he had done more for the boy. "Why hasn't the Hokage apprehended the traitor?" Itachi smirked almost sadly. Happy that the man caught on that quickly but sad; knowing just what he would have to say to him.

He leaned forward in his seat as Anko sat back down, and Asuma's fingers unclenched her wrist and moved to her hand. He gripped it tightly as she gripped his. "The Uzumaki or should I say Namikaze clan, Echizen clan and Uchiha clan are connected, or will be…by marriage."

"Nani!" The women uncharacteristically or not leapt from their chairs while the men paled. "Our parents were all close friends and believed our families could gain a lot in our union-"

"But aren't the last remaining survivors' men?" Hayate gasped as he seemed to turn a little green.

Itachi waved his hand dismissively. "Something easily rectified by three seal masters and a master of genjutsu being Rinko, Kushina, Minato, and my father. The pairings are to be myself and the eldest of the Echizen household, Ryoga. The first born Namikaze was Naruto and the second born Uchiha, my brother Sasuke. Are meant to be wed. It was created in a binding blood pact between all of our parents. Technically they are already wed. But there's more when Nanjiroh discovered the reasoning for Kushina's death. He had also realized that Rinko never should've made it past labor as well. They were trying to kill off the only seal masters in Konoha, allowing the Kyuubi free. When he discovered root Anbu were responsible, he realized something didn't add up. Why did the Kyuubi rampage? When it was usually such a benevolent creature? Never in our history has the Kyuubi been mindless."

"Except for the fight between Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara." Yugao interrupted.

"Exactly, because only an Uchiha could control the Kyuubi. Now I know you won't remember this far back but a week before October 10 an Anbu went missing, this Anbu was an Uchiha."

"Shisui." Anko gasped.

"My cousin and best friend." Itachi sighed. His thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of his nose."It was later discovered his eyes were stolen from him. Nanjiroh was the only one that connected the dots."

"Someone used Shisui's eyes to control the Kyuubi, but there have been no reported Sharingan transfers and I think everyone would notice Sharingan eyes." Asuma spoke solemnly as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Itachi nodded. "True but Nanjiroh figured that out too. Root Anbu poisoned them and Root only works for Shimura Danzo. Now what man do we know that has half of his body crippled as well as his left eye? Conveniently after the Kyuubi attack."

*Cough cough* "Are you telling me he has a Sharingan eye under those bandages?"

"Yes. Now when he discovered Danzo had the power to control the Kyuubi. He feared for Naruto's safety. No one knew of the existence of the second Kyuubi and the Sandiame plans on keeping it that way for as long as possible. And with his newly unlocked Kekkei Genkai he decided it would be best to leave the village for a while. He wanted to teach his sons how to control it and as Naruto was the last Namikaze he was honor bound to protect him. But the village council ignorant of Naruto's heritage wouldn't allow him to be taken from the village. Nanjiroh would've kidnapped him and gladly become missing-nin to protect him had my father not interceded. We were to be given custody of Naruto, my father promised he would protect Naruto with his life. And with that, Nanjiroh left…to the west. He tore a hole in the veil between our world and theirs with his Kekkei Genkai, one only visible to Sharingan wielders who know where to look."

"Shit." All four seemed to sink lower into their seats as Itachi grimaced.

"Not done. Danzo wanted to have Naruto inducted into Root to become a weapon and nobody wanted my father to have Naruto and technically he had no claim to him. For two years we fought for custody and finally when we were about to claim Naruto as an Uchiha…my family was massacred by Orochimaru. Who then took our doujutsu. So later on I was resigned temporarily from Anbu duty, due to mental instability over the death of my clan. A farce created by the Hokage so I could be given free rein to find Nanjiroh. And I did, Nanjiroh is coming back to testify to this information, he will come back to give Naruto his birthright as well as reclaim his post as his protector, in one months' time. And Naruto already knows all of this." Itachi stared at the dumbfounded looks with a certain amount of trepidation. "What?"

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

All four just escaped into the wonderful bliss of their minds. Itachi just stared, and let out a huff of breath. "Hn."

-Naruto-

He walked down the street as his mask crumpled. The sight was terrible. Even in his time during Anbu he had never seen a thing like this. There was not a single healthy person in sight; the children were all but emaciated. Each person held a frightening frailty.

Every noise stuck out like a pin dropping, every whimper of pain, every pang of hunger. Every noise made the empathetic teen flinch for their pain. He hated this. This was what Gato had done. He had reduced this town to beggars. He had left them to starve, to die the worst way possible.

This had been him.

His fists clenched while his heart squeezed at the sights before him. He killed everyone that opposed him. Men like Gato were disgusting filth that didn't deserve to live. But these people. They deserved life, they deserved to live. He jumped atop a building and waited for nightfall. He would help them. Or his name wasn't Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He grinned in determination.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxscenebreak

**SORRY! DON'T BE MAD. MY SISTERS FINALLY BACK and she nearly threw everything (aside from the kitchen sink) at me to get me to post this. I wanted to add more but she said I had to post something because I wasn't being fair to my readers. I had wanted to post something of epic length but she was very angry. And an angry Sarah is very, very, very, very, scary.**


End file.
